OmegaMate
by shadowmoon8
Summary: Alpha Omega Mate idea. Sakura doesn't know what she is until it's too late and she finds herself with a whole handful of mates surrounding her an wondering about her change as well. Yeah i know some plp have done this sort of idea before but honestly I just love the mate idea in general but I also like it when plp add in a bit of classic supernatural added in..plus i like MultiSaku
1. Prologue

Reviews and suggestions welcome! New to this but decided to get this idea out of my head a bit if someone really luvs this story and wants to adopt their own version and make their own be my guest I only ask you make it your own version of the story and give me a shout out possibly for the original inspiration if you don't mind. :) Thx. Obviously I don't own Naruto.

Little Sakura was out playing in a field of flowers that was her favorite secret spot next to a small waterfall that had a small cave hidden behind it. Sakura was daydreaming as she collected flowers into a basket all the while imagining what she might look like when she is old enough to phase. She dreaded the thought that her fur would be just as pink as her cherry blossom hair in her human form. Little did little Sakura know what the future had in store for her and what she would become when the change was complete. However, Sakura wasn't all alone in the field like she had thought she was an was being watched, an unlike little Sakura had an inkling of what she might be…. a potential mate.

A rarity amongst their kind, a treasure considered by most lucky enough to come across. Problem was she hadn't completely changed yet and even if she had she was too young to receive a full mating mark. As red eyes glowed making a few signs before leaping in front of the girl trapping her instantly in an illusion of a field of flowers more beautiful than Sakura could imagine and quickly sank his teeth into her shoulder leaving behind a faint outline of a mark pretty much invisible to the naked eye and would only be found if someone knew it was there and was looking for it. Immediately after Sakura's body sagged and slumped forward while he caught he a lowered her gently into the soft grass. She would never even know he was there or what he had done to her that day. Neither did the shinobi chasing after him and he quickly phased into his wolf form and sped into the forest promising to return for the girl one day in the future when she was ready.

Only problem for him though was he couldn't have known that Sakura would find a way to unknowingly to dampen the mark for years to come until that fateful day it all changed for Sakura..again. No less than a minute later did several anbu burst into the clearing one of them immediately noticed the little girl seemingly asleep amongst the flowers. He signaled to the others to keep moving forward while he check on the girl and brought her back to the village. The man was carrying her back to the village when a nagging scent wafted through his nose. He couldn't quite place where it was coming from or what is was either..and it was starting to frustrate him as he knew the smell wasn't something unappealing but rather quite the opposite and seemed to be drawing him in the longer he breathed it in. Suddenly it hit him with full realization of exactly what he held within his arms. Luckily enough the only reason he was able to detect the very very subtle changes within the girl was due to his highly superior sense of smell compared to pretty much well anyone in the village perhaps aside from barring the Inuzuka clan's noses.

Good thing too for someone like Sakura she would be sought after and hounded by all the clans to bring her into their family and have her mated to one of their sons. No this would do no good for such news to get out. Problem was what to do about it. In fact, he was increasingly worried about the whole situation for himself as well for the longer he inhaled the subtle scent he knew it would only get stronger and already it was quite how should he say appealing to him and his inner beast.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a future problem, if only he could hide her scent if only he could.. wait, that it! He could find a way to help her seal her true nature away! But was it the right thing to do? Yes. She would have a better future should things change when she was older then he would deal with that then when he came across it, but for now he had to protect a young little girl on the verge of changing into something that would potentially ruin her life but could also be a blessing if she were to find the right mate when she got older.

No. He would seal away her scent and if possible part of her nature now while it was still possible before she completely comes into the change. He truly felt for the little girl in his arms he carried glad she was unharmed and sleeping soundly and more glad that no one yet knew of what she truly was, little did Kakashi know unfortunately that the girl had already just been discovered by a very dangerous shinobi they had been persuing.

Hope you review! Lemme know what you think an any suggestions you have! Thx! I'm new to this but I just had to start getting this story out of my head an out there. But I plan to edit it an polish it as it grows. Hope you all liked reading it! Reviews an suggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

Reviews and suggestions welcome! New to this but decided to get this idea out of my head a bit if someone really luvs this story and wants to adopt their own version and make their own be my guest I only ask you make it your own version of the story and give me a shout out possibly for the original inspiration if you don't mind. :) Thx. Obviously I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Years later Sakura was returning from a mission after helping to heal a small village of a disease that had been plagueing them. When she suddenly felt 2 very strong chakra signatures closing in on her direction. Realizing that she was in trouble without back up considering the strength of the signatures she may not make it out against them both. Quickly hiding her signature and altering direction just enough she hoped they would ignore her. At first it seemed to succeed until she felt them stop as if they were debating on what to do, what course of action to follow an take. One of them was overwhelming in chakra and when that shinobi turned in her direction and was quickly advancing on her position she realized she had to choice but to confront them so she quickly found a clearning to land in.

It was just her bad luck that it was Akatsuki that had come across her. Worse it was Kisame one of the Swordsman of mist. Shit Sakura thought to herself now what. Well she sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. Kisame grinned wide revealing his pointed teeth as he gazed at the pretty little thing in front of him already he could feel excitement for a fight to come as he unwrapped Samehada. Sakura knew she would be underestimated and used this to her great advantage quickly destroying the ground and vanishing from sight.

Kisame was surprised when the petite thing broke apart the ground like paper mache but quickly went back on alert for her. He didn't see it coming he just felt the impact to his chest as he went flying into an through a few trees. As he stopped he realized with a feral grin how strong she really was an if he admitted it to himself she was intriguing. The next time she attacked he blocked her and just as she jumped away quickly slashed his sword at her sucking away her chakra.

Sakura felt the drain and cursed herself while healing the shredded damage to her thigh mostly. Kisame was usually more impatient but weary of being hit again he decided to take on more of an Itachi like approach and calmed down and used his head to wait for the right moment to appear and drain her or out right kill her in a single blow. The moment came as she was slower and lets be honest with all the chakra he had still she wasn't much match in her condition since she was already half out of chakra when he came across if she had been at full strength he could admit he was worried about those brutal punches.

Then he got her in the arm where she unknowingly held a seal holding back her true nature. The moment the chakra was sucked away it happened instantaneously. Her real scent came through full force slamming into Kisame an making him freeze an inhale deeply through his nostrils.

As he gazed at her in a hungry predatory way. Sakura unsure what was happening but felt something was changed within her took the opportunity to punch him in the face and to high tail it out of there. Weakly she crawled into a cave she found not too far away but with how little energy she had left she had no choice but to take shelter an pray she wasn't found as she passed out from blood loss she wasn't able to control in time and chakra exhaustion.

Meanwhile miles away with a knocked out Kisame, Itachi had been waiting on his partner to ruturn when he suddenly felt somtihing a connection at first he didn't understand it until he realized instinctually what it was he felt. It was HER! He had all but forgotten of her when the very small but albeit real connection he made that day with her disappeared several weeks after he marked her as his future mate unknowingly to everyone else including the girl herself. While she could essentially take on more mates due to the mark being incomplete though he would be guaranteed a spot as her mate when she became of age unless he was challenged by someone and killed.

Quickly Itachi turned in the direction Kisame had gone only to come across him knocked out cold in a dent in the ground. Quickly he snapped Kisame out of his stupor to find out what happened, he had a sliver of fear go through him at all the damage an blood he found his instincts telling him it was likely HER even though he believed her dead and now she would be all grown up. Oh g-ds he couldn't wait to see for himself is inner wolf was clawing to come out in his impatience something a bit unusual for the great Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame woke up suddenly and felt like a building had fallen on top of him. Damn that Kunoichi and holy fuck she was an omega and g-ds did she smell fucking amazing! Not only that she wasn't even mated yet or not a full mating yet that he could smell in the scent. He turned to Itachi with a look of surprised shock as Itachi looked at him with a look he couldn't quite describe on the stoic Uchiha's face. Itach looked at Kisame in the eye, and said one word "Explain." Kisame said "Itachi you won't fucking believe what just happened to me! There was this Kunoichi powerful little thing and after Samahada ate most of her remaining chakra and suddenly her scent changed Itachi! It changed and it was amazing, you won't believe this Itachi but she was a fucking Omega! And she wasn't even matted yet Itachi!"

Itachi stared at his comrade tomoes spinning and he thought furiously. He looked at him and the ground and back again and asked "Samehada?" Kisame didn't understand what he meant for a moment until it suddenly clicked "Shit." As Kisame lost some of his blue coloring in his face as he realized just exactly what Itachi was getting at.

Samehada is a vicious sword that not only eats chakra but _shreds_ through skin an flesh not cuts though he recalled her healing before but if he was properly following Itachi's line of thinking that if he took the last of her chakra as well as inflicting injury to her she could be in trouble an danger of losing her life regardless of her healing abilities since he took any chakra she had to heal with. _SHIT!_ They had to find her before she bled out or if she survive before she reaches . He looked at Itachi and said as much "Fuck! Itachi we have to find her! She healed herself but she had very little chakra left and samehada probably ate most of whats left for her to heal with. Damn it!"

Itachi quickly thought through the situation while he was staring at the ground he noticed the blood and that got him thinking the immortals duo was nearby on a bounty if he recalled. He used the rings they all wore to quickly communicate with them no matter how annoying Hidan could get to confirm their location.

Once the duo acknowledged they were close by he ordered them to meet up with them as fast as possible that timing was of great importance. "why the fuck should we hurry up to help you Uchiha?!" Hidan complained loudly. "Trust me Hidan when I say you will regret a missing a great opportunity here if you do not make haste." Replied Itachi. Hidan grinned wickedly believing it to be some sort of sacrifice or sacrifices even better and decided why the fuck not "Fucking fine. We will fuckin do it. It had better be fuckin good Uchiha or ill sacrifice your ass!"

When Hidan got to the clearing he looked around an raised an eyebrow at the damage and looked at Itachi expectantly "Well what the fuck did you want Uchiha? I hope it's a sacrifice!" Itachi looked at Kisame and inwardly cringed at having to share but it was necessary at this point so he conceded an told Hidan "You see that blood on the ground?" at which Hidan looked hungrily at the ground an grinned "Yea what the fuck about it, huh?" Itachi said, "I want you to taste it to locate someone."

At this Hidan grinned maliciously thinking it was indeed a sacrifice when Itachi said something he never would have expected. "No before you think further No she is not a sacrifice." Hidan fumed "why the fuck not? What do you mean she you want me to find you ur fuckin whore?!" Itachi had a dark possessive look cross his face that scared all of them as a shiver went down all their spines. "Itachi was in front of Hidan in an instant "Dn't you ever speak about her like that agin or you will regret it in fact you will regret ever speaking such things when you realize who she really is. An despite you immortal status I will find a creative way of ensuring your very real end" Hidan was speechless never had he seen the Uchiha react in such a way before. To be honest it scared even the mighty immortal himself. Itachi said, "DO it _Now._ Hidan."

Hidan did as he was told grumbling all the way an bent down to the ground an noticed the blood spelled oddly heavenly not that he didn't usually have a pretty unusual, well unusual considered by most, reaction to blood in general he loved it spilling it tasting it watching it flow. He loved it so he found a leaf coated with a few drops and sucked it right off an the moment it hit his tongue his eyes widened it was amazing the best thing he ever tasted and he was honestly entranced by the flavor of it.

Something about it set something off inside him. He quickly got a reading of the location and told them to follow him "This way you shits." He led them into the forest and surprisingly a hidden hole in the wall that turned out to be a small cave that reeked of that heavenly blood. Itachi glanced at Kisame as they shared a knowing worried sort of look and quickly went inside. He found the Kunoichi he met in the flower field all those years ago that he had forgotten about believed to be dead when the faint connection granted by the incomplete mark that allowed him to be aware of her status faded out like it was snuffed like a light.

* * *

Hope you review! Lemme know what you think an any suggestions you have! Thx! I'm new to this but I just had to start getting this story out of my head an out there. But I plan to edit it an polish it as it grows. Hope you all liked reading it! Reviews an suggestions are welcome!


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews and suggestions welcome! New to this but decided to get this idea out of my head a bit if someone really luvs this story and wants to adopt their own version and make their own be my guest I only ask you make it your own version of the story and give me a shout out possibly for the original inspiration if you don't mind. :) Thx. Obviously I don't own Naruto.

Omegas are special treasured mates to Alphas worthy of alphas by gaining characteristics on a minimal level however they are meant to be as if power enhancements, meant to lend strength and power to their mate, should they be in danger or they are busy protecting them an possibly overwhelmed or caught off guard or by surprise and alone or separated in times of emergency though some with specially strong connections built between mates or very compatible in personality an strength before the complete mating occurs for until that happens the female may be at risk of new mates however there is a catch if that male isn't of a certain similar strength to her other original mates then they are not considered fit alphas for this particular omega and their chakra rejected during the marking.

It is a good thing the Akatsuki are so powerful that they luckily did not have to worry too much about many problem was the few that they did truly actually meant there were real risks there for mates couldn't turn on one another it would be detrimental they have to be of a pack after all we are wolves and of a social nature an rely on such pack structure an law to rule their society an lives.

Omegas were designed to be loyal and bring balance and ease the inners beasts in their alpha mates. They were also incredibly rare to find and usually mated early unless given a lot of protection and even then luck for they could often even be used as bargaining chips in political situations in past history due to their rarity.

In other words they are incredibly sought after and considered to be treasures by alphas that would be given the opportunity to become a mate to such a creature. And why if finding one that was compatible with that particular alpha even all the more precious to alphas of the right status cause again alpha strength matters in the mating process and the more compatible the mate the more natural attracted to one another they will be and when mated the stronger natural bond will be formed at the initial mating process regardless of dep bonds formed yet between the mates involved.

A mate with strengths such as Sakura would be incredibly desired by alphas such as Akatsuki members for as far as potential omega mates go, there was no question that there would be no better match than a Kunoichi on her level that just so happens to be an Omega that in unmated and is that strong on her own strength regardless of a mate yet for a Alpha Omega mate bond was special much more greater than any typical normal mate bond between betas. A beta could never truly understand the kind of instinctual feelings involved that run stronger in Alphas as well as their Omega counterparts.

Hope you review! Lemme know what you think an any suggestions you have! Thx! I'm new to this but I just had to start getting this story out of my head an out there. But I plan to edit it an polish it as it grows. Hope you all liked reading it! Reviews an suggestions are welcome!


	4. Chapter 3

Reviews and suggestions welcome! New to this but decided to get this idea out of my head a bit if someone really luvs this story and wants to adopt their own version and make their own be my guest I only ask you make it your own version of the story and give me a shout out possibly for the original inspiration if you don't mind. :) Thx. Obviously I don't own Naruto.

The minute Itachi came into view out of the cave it was like one of Deidara's bombs went off in all their faces as their eyes and nostrils blew wide open and a look of awed shock settled briefly on their faces. No one ever expected Itachi to walk out of that cave with a bloody Omega literally! Quickly realization began to set into the Akatsuki members gawking at the petite bloody female currently held bridal style in Itachi's arms.

Quickly Kakuzu got to work with his black threads sticking up her still bleeding wound as they all hovered around the injured and bleeding unconcious pinkette. After stopping the bleeding they quickly decided on the best course of action to take next and returning immediately back to base with the girl.

Unfortunatley they were too far away to return speedily so decided to make it most of the way before hunkering down in a clearing to assess how the pinkette was holding up and to take precautionary measures as well, it wouldn't do any good to loose their future mate now would it and there was no question or doubt in any males mind that she WOULD become their treasured mate they would make sure of it. While in the clearing it was debated on how to keep her secured in case she came to.

No one enjoyed the idea of tying up their soon to be mater however as a precautionary measure decided to just loosly tie her hands in front of her while not completely effective would still deter her in case of trying to escape. Additionally Kisame had Samehada eat most of her chakra and it was further decided Kisame would hold her while they set up camp.

When sakura came to she felt a comfortable warmth and smell surrounding her and couldn't help snuggling in deeper that is until she heard deep chuckles and felt vibrations running through her frame. Confused it suddenly began coming back to her as she attempted to jerk out of his hold but he carefully tightened his grip an secured his hold on her.

What Kisame failed to expect was a harsh head butt to the face. And she was off like a bullet into the woods until she noticed a delicious smell that she couldn't quite place what it was or where it was coming from that is until in her slight distraction she ran straight into a chiseled bear chest.

Hidan having consumed her blood to locate her earlier decided to pay special attention to that connection and monitor it until they were safely back at base and she was marked THERIS! So when he suddenly felt her moving he immediately took action stepping in front of her path as he saw her running through the woods with an odd look on her face. She came barreling into his chest an he quickly took the opportunity to trap her against him.

The minute she crashed into him she didn't understand what was happening to her for one minute she panicked an was bashing skulls and darting into the woods away from her blue captor and next she runs straight into somone else but instead of automatically defending herself, her body instinctually marginally relaxes and she is suddenly overwhelmed by a wonderful heedy slightly metallic scent as her nostrils flared and she breathed in deeply through her nose taking in the delicious scent she was currently inhaling.

Hidan amusedly watch on as the kunoichi began to sniff him an if he was honest he quite enjoyed the attention he was receiving from her. But now wasn't the time for once Hidan realized he needed to take things a bit more seriously to ensure he didn't loose this once an a lifetime chance.

Sakura was utterly confused at what just occurred did she just sniff this man like he was fresh baked cookies b/c she had _never_ had such a strong reaction before in fact it seemed to be casuing funny reactions from her like why the hell she felt safe an calm and NOT freaked out and running away every time she breathed it in she mind would go a bit fuzzy and dreamy and it infuriated her! 'what the fuck is wrong with me! I can't be smelling him I gotta be getting OUT of here NOW!' thought Sakura.

Shocking Hidan with her brute strength she quickly took back control over her faculties and broke Hidan's arm which only turned the immortal on unfortunately for her and just as she was sprinting away he was tackling her to the ground pinning her arms as gently as possible behind her back as they heard several sets of foot steps approaching.

Sakura looked up only to be greeted by 3 pairs of hungry predatory eyes all directed on her form soley. It sent a shiver down her spine with the looks she was receiving and they all smelled so amazing it was hard to concentrate on much. Sakura thought to herself 'shit Shit SHIT! Now what! 4 fucking akatsuki members against just her weren't odds looking in her favor and more so she was confused with what they wanted with her by the looks she was receiving as well as her own uniquely strong reactions to the powerful alpha's in front of her and there was no doubt about it they WERE ALL ALPHA MALE!

Itachi thought over what actions to take and decided the best thing to do and bent down to her level and quickly turned on his sharingan and put her into a peaceful slumber that would likely last until they reached the base nothing that would harm her though no that would not due at all instead he ensured she dreamed of happy memories something unusual for him to do with his sharingan but something he ensured he was capable of early on when he wished to do more than cause pain with his sharingan but use it in another way to ease comrades in pain.

Hope you review! Lemme know what you think an any suggestions you have! Thx! I'm new to this but I just had to start getting this story out of my head an out there. But I plan to edit it an polish it as it grows. Hope you all liked reading it! Reviews an suggestions are welcome!


	5. Chapter 4

Reviews and suggestions welcome! New to this but decided to get this idea out of my head a bit if someone really luvs this story and wants to adopt their own version and make their own be my guest I only ask you make it your own version of the story and give me a shout out possibly for the original inspiration if you don't mind. :) Thx.

Next chapter will be more exciting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As they entered the base they immediately set to work on securing a safe space for their soon to be mate. They were anxious to ensure her safety for the sooner they did that and the sooner they could focus on her recovery the sooner they could FINALLY MARK her as THEIRS.

Alphas are extremely possessive of their mates most especially in the very earliest stages of the mating process at which point in time they are at their most vulnerable with their new mate which makes them forces their instincts to make themselves more dangerous than ever, all in order to, protect themselves, and most importantly their newly bonded mate from ANY potential harm or danger.

As well as not risking another alpha they do not wish for adding themselves to the collective of alpha mates, for why would they share her with anyone else other than whom were her first to mark her as their own?

But until the mating process is totally complete and all the marks and chakra blend and harmonize into their new mates, body interweaving with her on a cellular and molecular level within her skin, cells, organs, blood, chakra, her very being. Binding her to them so thoroughly there is no escaping it for nature and instinct compel them to each other.

Though that isn't necessarily enough should an alpha come across a mate not compatible or very compatible for them their instincts will not compel them uncontrollably to be driven to mark them as their mate with them.

Therefore, they had to first ensure they had a safe place all for her to make all her own and that they could ensure her ultimate protection and safety even from herself in the beginning for Omegas it is a different journey and just as with pregnancy hormones and body changes affect the female throughout, Omegas too can have a somewhat similar situation throughout the mating process taking place as her body changes and embraces her new mates.

At times her instincts will compel her to her mates at others any internal struggles or simply adjusting to the new changes, and lifestyle, and general predicament she finds herself in with her new life as a mated omega during the transition will at times become rebellious and could potentially act rashly and overly emotionally in ways she would not have if she was not so strongly affected by various biological changes to her body screwing with her biology and instincts both.

They would need to firstly make sure she couldn't run away while at the same time making it least like she is a prisoner at the same time for she isn't a prisoner and she would never be treated like one, and yet they in a way _were_ making sure she couldn't exactly just walk away from the place either but a prisoner wouldn't be allowed to walk around freely or any freedoms at all yet alone be doted upon and taken care of and essentially worshiped the very ground she walks on at times.

They cleared out a strategically placed room, Itachi's room ironically, which already had an overly convenient number of safety measures in places for both preventing intruders, as well as retaining, a number of, traps should they gets past those security measures that would be easily adapted to recognize her so as not to harm her.

While at the same time keeping her unawares of their existence when she first wakes, so, as to, prevent any accidents should she panic an accidentally activate one and the preventive measures are able to double as extra security to keep her inside, when it is necessary to restrain her to the room alone as she adjusts to living with them.

For he has no doubt there will be times she may need to be relegated to the room until she recovers enough to mark her and perhaps in an emergency during the transition.

Ultimately, they will set us massive security measure around the base and again around the perimeter outside their immediate vicinity and lands. Sure, it may be much re-doing so many high-level security steps and will require a lot of chakra and time to properly set them up.

But like mentioned earlier Alphas can be irrationally possessive which can drive them to be a bit dangerous and quite paranoid which increases their awareness and their level and danger to others that pose any potential threats.

So, they are taking every step, and precaution possible, to ensure things go as smoothly as can be, while they prepare her room and as she also recovers enough strength to be deemed well enough to finally give her their mating marks.

While, that was being taken care of, Kakuzu oversaw checking on her wounds, by properly disinfecting and cleaning them, and checking his stitches, for unlike when he repeatedly sews Hidan's head back on his body, as well as various body parts, he does not care much about the quality level job he does on the immortal priest.

If he admitted it to himself, deep down he wished and hoped to possibly impress his new little mate to-be, with his skills in helping fix up her wounds with his unique ability that normally would be used for offensive purposes however, he could adapt it to use for a medical purpose if he so chose to, though clearly an uncommon occurrence for him, but he wished to bring something else to the table that he knew might capture her interest, for he also knew who exactly this was she was the apprentice of the 5th Hokage and a medical genius as described in the bingo books one of the few females to reside in it as a high ranking dangerous female opponent and one of the highest female bounty's as well so of course he would have known all of her information about her the greedy bastard.

Kisame had carefully stood on guard to monitor her chakra levels allowing it to replenish as Itachi had realized and explained to them that her body was healing unconsciously by itself but they would still need to be careful and cautious of her abilities both her inhuman strength and abilities as a high caliber field medic, should she remain unmonitored and unchecked an given an opportunity, to take advantage of, to try and escape, before they can mark her which, is absolutely out of the question.

This is why Kisame had to carefully monitor and take away a little bit of chakra at a time as it reached a certain level but still ensuring she was replenishing her chakra enough to continue the healing process on her own for there was no other better qualified than a medic nin of her caliber.

It's not as if any of them had any healing abilities unless you could count Hidan's immortal healing factor, Kakuzu's ability to use his threads to stich wounds, or Sasori's knowledge of the body and herbs to both construct his puppets as well as form poisons inside his own body as well as how to most effectively use different herbs with poisonous properties as well.

Hope you review! Lemme know what you think an any suggestions you have! Thx! I'm new to this but I just had to start getting this story out of my head an out there. But I plan to edit it an polish it as it grows. Hope you all liked reading it! Reviews an suggestions are welcome!

More soon to come! Please review what you think plz!


End file.
